zeon_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Londo Bell
Londo Bell is the Earth Federation Forces' special forces unit in during the UC 0090s. It formed not long after the First Neo Zeon War. It was created to replace the Titans. It was the only Federation group to see combat in the Second Neo Zeon War. History Londo Bell was established on March 21, U.C.0090, after the first Neo Zeon war. It was formed as a replacement for the Titans with the main objective of fighting armed anti-government activities against the Earth Federation. The task force's headquarters are located in Londenion in Side 1. It was formed early on of mostly AEUG and Karaba members. It was commanded by veteran Bright Noa, with its mobile suit combat squads led by ace pilot Amuro Ray, the Londo Bell is designed as an elite unit to be dispatched in the event of a major insurgency. In UC 0093, former Zeon officer/AEUG leader Char Aznable returns, after missing-in-action following the Gryps Conflict. After occupying the refugee colony Sweetwater without firing a single shot, he publicly declares himself the new leader of Neo-Zeon and war against the Earth. As a countermeasure, the Federation rapidly increases the size of the Londo Bell in anticipation of the Second Neo Zeon War, which begins in March UC 0093, backed by high-level government official John Bauer. During this conflict, the Londo Bell is comprised of three Clop-class cruisers: the Ra Zyme, the Ra Kiem and the Ra Chutter, along with the flagship Ra Cailum. Its mobile suit squadrons consists of 18 RGM-89 Jegans, a RGZ-91 Re-GZ (Refined Gundam Zeta) and Amuro's personal unit, the RX-93 Nu Gundam. The Londo Bell is the only active group that sees action against Char's Neo-Zeon, chronicled in the full-length animated film Char's Counterattack, although Federation reinforcements are dispatched to assist. By UC 0096, as told in the serial novel and OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, Londo Bell re-commissions the AEUG's Nahel Argama battleship, the same vessel used during the First Neo-Zeon War. The Nahel Argama is equipped with 8 new RGZ-95 ReZELs, 5 Jegans, and 1 Delta Plus. The task force's fleet size, however, is currently unknown, though it is likely larger following the Second Neo-Zeon War. ''Equipment 'Mobile Weapons' * U.C. 0093 **RGM-86R GM III **RGM-89 Jegan **RGZ-91 Re-GZ **RX-93 Nu Gundam * U.C. 0096 **MSN-001A1 Delta Plus **RGM-89D Jegan **RGM-89S Stark Jegan ***RGM-89S Prototype Stark Jegan **RGM-96X Jesta **RGZ-95 ReZEL ***RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type **RX-0 Unicorn Gundam **RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" 'Vehicles and Spacecraft' * U.C. 0093 **Base Jabber **Booster Bed **[[Clop class cruiser|''Clop class]] **Patrol Boat **''Ra Cailum'' class **''Salamis Kai'' class * U.C. 0096 **''Irish'' class **''Nahel Argama'' Members *Yuu Kajima - a surviving veteran of the One Year War. *Chan Agi - is a technical officer for Londo Bell who helps Amuro. *Bright Noa - the Former captain of the famous White Base, who fought with Londo Bell durning the Second Neo Zeon movement. *Amuro Ray - (the white devil) who has served with Bright Noa many times in the past. *Riddhe Marcenas - is a pilot of a RGZ-95 ReZEL. *Otto Midas - is a captain of the Nahel Argama. *Mihiro Oiwakken - is an officer aboard the Nahel Argama. *Liam Borrinea - is a female officer. *Kayra Su - is a mobile suit pilot in the second Neo Zeon movement. *Astonaige Medoz - is a technical officer who served in the Gryps Conflict, First and Second Neo Zeon movements. *Nigel Garrett - Ace pilot and leader of the Tri-Stars mobile suit team. *Fei Roshenade (non-canon) - Appears in Another Century's Episode 3: The Final Trivia Category:Faction Category:Londo Bell